Depuis les ombres
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: OS. Overwatch est dissoute, et Soldat 76 parcourt le monde, à la recherche de réponses. C'est lors d'une mission au Tibet, épuisé, blessé et rongé par la fièvre, qu'il les trouvera. Est-il prêt à entendre la vérité? /REAPER76/ [Challenge septembre du collectif NONAME]


**Salut mes cobayes ! Ça roule ?**

 **Avant toute chose, sachez que si vous ne connaissez pas ce fandom, ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'avez même pas besoin de savoir ce que signifie « Overwatch » pour comprendre ce texte. Je vais faire une petite ligne d'explication sur les quelques éléments importants un peu plus bas. Oui je sais, j'aime bien me lancer dans des fandoms déserts. Genre, techniquement, a l'heure où j'écris cette ligne, il n'existe aucune fic en Français à ce sujet. Je me sens seule mais ça va. ( Daemon je t'attends =D On sera bien à deux ! )**

 **Sinon, ce texte est né pour répondre au challenge de septembre du collectif NONAME. Le thème était une image : un joli chalet, enneigé, la nuit. En plus du challenge, il y avait une question de posée : "à quelle question souhaiterais-tu répondre en lieu et place de celle-ci ?" Et ma réponse est la suivante : Quel est ton pokemon préféré? =D Et comme rien ne stipule nulle part qu'on doive répondre à cette question... Ben j'y réponds pas, et je vous laisse deviner! Indice : troisième génération. Bon chance.**

 **Sinon, autre précision. CA VA ETRE GUIMAUVE. Voilà vous êtes prévenus. Mais à force d'écrire des trucs sombres et violents, j'ai besoin d'amour xD**

 **Et enfin, un GRAND MERCI D'AMOUR à Gabriellemoon qui a beta readé ( ca se dit? xD ) cette fic! De gros bisous sur toi!**

* * *

 _Une toute petite explication si vous ne connaissez Overwatch, pour que vous compreniez :_

 _Il s'agit d'un jeu en ligne. Le background est le suivant : 2050, les robots se rebellent et agressent les humains. Différents pays s'allient, et fondent l'Overwatch : une organisation constituée par des hommes et femmes valeureux, dont l'objectif est de maintenir la paix. Ils domptent la rébellion, mais très vite, on questionne leur toute puissance. Des scandales éclatent lorsque le monde découvre une division secrète d'Overwatch : Blackwatch, mêlée à des tentatives d'assassinats et des complots politiques. Overwatch est dissoute, un mouvement pour les droits civiques des robots se développe. Mais les relations sont tendues, la guerre est proche… Pendant que le monde vacille, les anciens agents d'Overwatch, eux, cherchent un sens à leur existence, et des réponses…_

* * *

 **Depuis les ombres**

* * *

76 serra les dents.

Le vent gelé griffait sa peau, s'infiltrait à travers l'épaisse couche de sa combinaison abimée et tachée. Pourtant, le blizzard débutait à peine.

Le soldat vérifia rapidement l'état de son fusil, ramené contre lui. Il tapota nerveusement sa visière tactique, qui afficha quelques taches rouges, dans le lointain, témoins d'ennemis tout proches.

Il se renfonça dans la congère où il s'était réfugié, pourchassé de toutes parts, tourmenté par les balles qui sifflaient autour de lui. Le son des coups de feu était amorti par la neige épaisse qui tombait sans discontinuer, gênant sa visibilité, glaçant ses doigts à travers ses gants épais.

L'adrénaline, cependant, lui tenait chaud. La rage, et l'adrénaline.

Tous ses hommes étaient morts. Tous. Ceux qui, comme lui, étaient venus chercher des réponses, ici, au Tibet. Ils étaient une douzaine, de différents horizons, parcourant le monde à la recherche de réponses. D'un sens à leur vie. On les avait manipulé, on leur avait menti, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Et maintenant, leurs corps disloqués, démembrés, confits dans leur propre sang et leurs humeurs, gisaient au sommet de la montagne. La neige absorbait tout. Le sang rouge et flamboyant, les sons, les odeurs. Il avait entendu, lui, le timbre terrible et redouté de la roue explosive qui accourait vers eux. Une bombe à retardement, dirigée par ceux qui les poursuivaient. Il avait hurlé. « A couvert » ! Mais la montagne avait avalé sa voix. Ils étaient tous morts.

Dans sa visière tactique, les taches se mouvaient rapidement. Elles approchaient de sa position actuelle. Neuf. Elles se déployaient, tout autour, pour l'encercler. Le souffle bref, 76 ramena son fusil en position d'assaut. Il avait utilisé toutes ses grenades dans l'affrontement précédant.

Refusant de se laisser encercler aussi facilement, il se redressa, baissant la tête pour s'épargner les rafales de vent, les sens en alerte.

Une grenade tomba à ses pieds, petite sphère menaçante.

Alors, il courut. L'explosion retentit, étouffée, derrière lui, le projetant en avant. Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent dans son horizon blanc, il visa, tira : elles s'effondrèrent l'une après l'autre.

Mais d'autres, aussitôt, les remplacèrent, et 76 eut beau s'appliquer comme jamais dans son art, il récolta bientôt une balle dans la jambe qui le fit vaciller, l'obligea à tomber à genoux au sol. Ses ennemis, nombreux, se découpèrent plus distinctement tout autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, résigné.

Merde. Merde. Pas comme ça, pas ici, seul, sans réponses, au milieu de la glace hostile, par une nuit blanche et sans lune… Pas après des jours à crapahuter dans ce désert livide, à mourir de faim, de soif, a sentir la fièvre le gagner heure après heure, grignoter sa lucidité.

Une balle vint se loger dans sa visière tactique. S'il ne l'avait pas porté, son cerveau aurait implosé sous l'impact. Sous le choc et pris de vertiges, ses mains tremblèrent pour ôter la visière.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'air frais caressa son visage, ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent, agressés par toute cette blancheur à portée de regard. Seul l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles ruisselait autour de lui. Un souvenir fugace, incongru, perça la barrière de son esprit.

 _Gabriel et lui, à la fin d'une mission à Numbani. Allongés au sol, perclus de bleus et de blessures, le souffle court, quelques côtes cassées. Mais vivants. Les étoiles au-dessus d'eux, témoins immuables que la vie poursuivait son cours._

Un parfum de nostalgie amère teintait ce souvenir. Mais Gabriel l'avait trahi, les avait tous trahis. Puis il était mort.

Et il le rejoindrait bientôt.

En face de lui, deux hommes réarmaient leurs fusils. Il retint son souffle. L'impossible se produisit alors.

Il le vit, de ses propres yeux et non par l'intermédiaire de sa visière tactique. Une étincelle noire dans tout ce blanc.

Une énergie trouble apparut, née de nulle part, des volutes sombres et mouvantes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la mort, au milieu du champ de bataille et, en l'espace d'une seconde, la mort elle-même s'était matérialisée. Une silhouette drapée de noir, le visage couvert d'un masque simulant un crâne, un fusil à pompe dans chaque main.

76 ouvrit la bouche pour parler, interpeller, crier peut-être. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Le spectre devant lui entama une danse macabre, tournoyant sur lui-même, ses armes luisant dans l'obscurité, s'ouvrant comme les pétales d'une fleur à l'aube d'une éclosion mortelle.

 _« Meurs, meurs, meurs… !»_

Autour de lui, les corps tombaient comme des mouches en hurlant de surprise. A chaque mort, le Faucheur semblait se repaître de la vie disparue et devenait plus impressionnant encore, droit dans la tempête.

Et puis, le silence. Le silence ultime, percé par le hululement du vent, et le Faucheur, qui enjambait les cadavres pour s'approcher de lui.

Soit il le gardait pour la fin, soit il venait de le sauver. La première option était la plus probable, connaissant l'affiliation du célèbre mercenaire noir. 76 sentit la vague de fatigue le submerger, la fièvre latente qui couvait dans son crâne prendre de l'ampleur. Le froid reprenait le dessus, sa force l'abandonnait à grande vitesse. Toutes ces années, alors qu'il cherchait des réponses, il était parvenu à la conclusion suivante : le Faucheur n'était jamais bien loin. C'est donc que lui aussi, cherchait des réponses. Ou mieux. Qu'il les possédait. 76 s'était mis à le surveiller, autant que l'on puisse surveiller un spectre. Des années durant, il avait cru traquer une ombre. Finalement, il semblerait que depuis tout ce temps, c'était l'ombre elle-même qui le traquait.

Un regard pour sa jambe lui apprit qu'il venait de perdre du sang. Beaucoup trop, au vu des conditions hostiles du milieu.

Alors que le visage osseux du Faucheur se penchait sur-lui, 76 s'évanouit.

* * *

Du fond de sa semi-inconscience, le soldat capta quelques mots, quelques sensations. Il entendit vaguement une exclamation, une voix grave et inquiétante qui murmurait son nom. Son vrai nom.

 _« Jack Morrison »._

Il sentit qu'on le soulevait de terre, et la chaleur du corps de l'autre réchauffa sa peau, alors qu'un barrage humain d'os et de vêtements le protégeait du vent.

Et puis, plus rien que la sensation étrange de voler.

* * *

76 ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

Une douce lumière vacilla dans son champ de vision.

Il se redressa sur un coude, cligna des paupières et tenta de comprendre où il pouvait bien se trouver.

Premier constat : sa jambe blessée avait été bandée. Il était allongé sur un lit aux draps poussiéreux, dans une petite chambre replète. Un feu de bois crépitait dans la cheminée, chassant l'humidité, projetant des ombres dansantes sur les murs de bois.

Sur une chaise à côté du lit, il y avait son fusil, les débris de sa visière tactique et sa veste.

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-il, peinant à s'asseoir sur le sommier.

Il attrapa son arme, jura de nouveau en découvrant qu'on en avait ôté toutes les munitions. Il se frotta les yeux, puis gratta la barbe de trois jours qui lui mangeait les joues. Un vague souvenir tentait de remonter à la surface de sa conscience. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais il comprit.

Durant son inconscience, il l'avait entendu.

Appeler son prénom.

76 grimaça en posant le pied par terre. Les lattes de bois grincèrent, ses dents aussi. La douleur se réveillait, petit à petit. L'infection qui le dévorait depuis des jours, dans ce pays hostile, ne lui laissait pas de repos.

Il boita de l'autre côté du lit, pour étudier les lieux.

Rien d'anormal à signaler. Le mobilier était simple, mais une touche de décoration venait l'égayer. Un tapis aux couleurs orangées, moelleux, s'étirait aux pieds du lit. Une grande étagère murale soutenait son poids en livre. Quelques cadres s'accrochaient aux murs lambrissés, et le feu craquait agréablement dans l'âtre.

Le soldat sursauta, prêt à s'accroupir par reflexe, lorsqu'une mélodie naquit dans le silence du chalet.

Figé comme un chien aux aguets, il tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant rapidement les notes mélancoliques

 _Hero._ La voix de Chad Kroeger, identifiable entre mille. Un classique.

 **[…] And they say that a hero could save us**  
 **I'm not gonna stand here and wait**  
 **I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**  
 **Watch as we all fly away[…]**

Aussi discrètement que possible, 76 s'approcha de la porte, tendu.

Celui qui l'avait ramené ici devait être quelque part. Probablement là d'où provenait la musique. Il poussa lentement la porte d'ébène, puis tenta quelque pas dans le couloir. Le refrain commençait, émanant bel et bien du bas de l'escalier.

 **[…]Someone told me love would all save us**  
 **But, how can that be, look what love gave us**  
 **A world full of killing and blood spilling**  
 **That world never came[…]**

Il était toujours pieds-nus. On avait dû enlever ses bottes pour soigner sa jambe. Le parquet diffusait une douce chaleur sur sa peau. Des courants d'air chaud provenant du bas lui indiquèrent qu'un second feu devait être allumé dans la salle à manger.

Doucement, une main sur la rampe, le soldat descendit les marches. Il déboucha en silence dans le salon, impressionné par la grandeur des lieux.

Une immense cheminée ouvragée berçait en effet quelques buches rougies. Un grand canapé blanc en forme de U l'entourait, couvert par endroit de plaids et de coussins colorés. Quatre abat-jours de tissu pâle éclairaient la pièce, le vieux piano en merisier dans un coin, la table oblongue de l'autre côté d'une arche faite de poutres et de piliers.

A travers la baie vitrée se dessinaient les reliefs de la montagne. Les étoiles piquetaient les sommets de lueurs bleutées, et de taches sombres et inquiétantes, autant de forets recouvertes par le blizzard qui semblait s'être estompé.

L'ancien agent d'Overwatch avança dans la pièce, ses doigts caressant le tissu du canapé, guidé par le son du vieux tourne-disque qui chantonnait l'air mélancolique.

Mais où diable avait-il atterri ?

\- Tu devrais rester allongé. Tu as de la fièvre.

76 sursauta, porta par reflexe une main à son arme restée à l'étage.

Captivé par les lieux, il n'avait pas vu le Faucheur. Celui-ci, tranquillement adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, le scrutait à travers son masque.

Il l'avait traqué, à peine consciemment. Il chassait la vérité. Pourquoi le quartier général d'Overwatch avait explosé, en Suisse ? Qui était responsable de l'attentat ? Comment une organisation comme Blackwatch, aussi éloignée que possible des buts de sa jumelle Overwatch, avait-elle pu voir le jour en son sein ? Qui, à la fin, tirait les ficelles ? Qui pouvait-il blâmer pour ce fiasco, pour lui avoir tout donné, et tout repris ?

Et ou qu'il aille, d'Hanamura à Lijang, de King's Row à El Dorado, l'ombre du Faucheur n'était jamais loin. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité, mais tout le monde s'accordait sur un point : il travaillait, ou avait travaillé, pour la Blackwatch.

Ce qui faisait donc d'eux des ennemis mortels.

\- On se connaît ? Aboya 76, sur la défensive.

Après tout, l'homme avait percé à jour sa véritable identité. Le Faucheur ne bougea pas d'un pouce. 76 en profita pour l'étudier plus avant : c'était si rare, que le mercenaire sorte ainsi de l'ombre où il se complaisait.

Aucun centimètre carré de sa peau n'était à nu. Sa stature athlétique était recouverte d'une combinaison de cuir noir, mêlée de plaques d'armures mates par endroit. D'immenses gantelets lui mangeaient les coudes, hérissés de pointes d'acier tranchantes. Des balles de gros calibres étaient minutieusement accrochées à sa ceinture, correspondant aux deux fusils à pompe qui reposaient actuellement sagement sur la table. Une cape noire l'enveloppait, recouvrant son visage parfaitement dissimulé derrière son masque d'albâtre. Impossible de lire quoique ce soit de cette attitude.

\- Je suis le type qui t'as sauvé la vie, constata platement son interlocuteur.

Une voix grave, et rauque, et dénuée d'émotions.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Tu connais mon nom.

L'autre décroisa les bras. Le soldat pesta intérieurement.

\- Qui ne connaît pas le célèbre commandant Jack Morrison ? finit-il par rétorquer, un brin moqueur.

La situation n'avait aucun sens pour 76. Etre ici, dans un chalet au milieu du Tibet, avec l'un de ses pires ennemis présumés, lequel venait vraisemblablement de lui sauver la vie : il manquait quelque chose. Le Faucheur savait, lui, et l'ignorance ne plaisait pas à 76. Il n'avait jamais été très patient.

De quelques pas, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du Faucheur, l'attrapa par le col, l'écrasant contre le mur où il se trouvait. L'autre, plus grand, en meilleure forme physique et probablement tout aussi entraîné que lui, se laissa faire sans broncher. Nul doute que s'il l'avait voulu, l'ancien commandant aurait été dire bonjour au tapis.

\- T'es qui bordel, tu me veux quoi ? A quoi tu joues, putain ?

\- Toujours aussi vulgaire, murmura la voix, distordue par le masque.

Un sursaut d'adrénaline électrisa 76, lui faisant oublier momentanément la précarité de sa situation. Reléguant la douleur et la fièvre au second plan.

 _« Toujours aussi vulgaire »._ Ils se connaissaient, c'était officiel. Ils se connaissaient bien, même.

76 tendit une main menaçante vers le masque, dans une volonté évidente de l'arracher. Une poigne de fer le stoppa au dernier moment, l'empêchant de mener à bien son projet. Ils se dévisagèrent dans le silence, luttant, immobiles, pour tenter de faire plier l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu tiennes à voir ce qu'il y a en dessous, siffla le Faucheur.

\- Ta gueule ! Bien sûr que si, j'y tiens ! Je veux des réponses, et j'ai comme l'impression que t'en as un paquet à me fourguer…

L'instant s'étira, interrompu par le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre et le vent qui reprenait des forces au dehors.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu, flancha le Faucheur, relâchant sa pression sur le poignet du soldat.

Légèrement surpris de ce revirement de situation, 76 desserra un peu son emprise sur le col de son adversaire. Un étrange pressentiment lui noua l'estomac, comme si, avant même d'ôter le masque, il savait. Comme si, quelque part au fond de lui, un éclair de conscience s'embrasait, comme si ses souvenirs, son âme, comprenaient avant que son cerveau n'accepte les faits.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il fit glisser le masque.

Ses genoux l'abandonnèrent alors.

Reyes. Gabriel Reyes était le Faucheur.

Même s'il avait beaucoup changé, 76 le reconnut immédiatement. Comment faire autrement ?

Il y a vingt ans, ils avaient fait leurs classes, ensemble. Meilleurs amis du monde. Agents d'Overwatch, héros nationaux et internationaux, côte à côte. Jusqu'à ce que 76 soit promu commandant, et que Reyes s'éloigne de lui, progressivement… Jusqu'à ce que le scandale éclate, et qu'on apprenne qu'il était à la tête de Blackwatch, qu'il avait commis des actes atroces… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il meurt, sous les yeux de son ancien meilleur ami, lors de l'explosion du quartier général en Suisse presque dix ans plus tôt. Jusqu'à ce que Jack aperçoive son cadavre dans les décombres, qu'un poids immense lui étreigne la poitrine, un poids qui ne l'avait plus jamais quitté depuis.

Défiguré, une plaque de métal recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage, agrémentée d'un cache-œil. Une longue cicatrice barrait le seul sourcil visible, au-dessus d'un œil noir toujours aussi perçant. Défiguré, mais toujours le même. Indiscutablement.

\- Non. Non. NON !

Le soldat avait crié, lâché son ennemi, s'était éloigné d'un pas. Les yeux fous. Il retourna à l'assaut, ses poings serrés sur le tissu noir qui enveloppait le faucheur.

Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Son crâne le brûlait, sa vision se troublait, la faible lumière des lieux lui vrillait les yeux et le cerveau. Il frappa le torse dur face à lui, sans relâche, du plat du poing.

\- Non ! rugit-il, Tu es mort ! Tu es mort, je l'ai vu, Reyes, je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu ton corps mutilé, j'ai vu les ruines du quartier général sur ton cadavre, je l'ai vu, Reyes ! J'étais là, j'ai pris ton pouls, tu étais mort ! MORT !

Il tremblait maintenant, ses genoux ne le soutenait plus que partiellement. Il se sentait aspiré par la folie, une folie croissante, impétueuse, qui le rongeait et prenait possession de ses capacités mentales. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il hallucinait, il délirait, effet secondaire des 40°C de son organisme. Ses mains n'avaient plus la force de frapper la poitrine drapée de noir.

\- Tu es mort, Reyes… Tu es mort…Tes lèvres… Elles étaient déjà bleues…

Sa voix brisée, ses membres aussi. Il vacilla. Le Faucheur le retint, barre inflexible, cerclant ses épaules.

Etaient-ce des larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux fous du soldat ? Il n'existait aucun univers où il les aurait lâchées, ses larmes, aucune réalité où Jack Morrison se serait laissé aller à pleurer. Alors elles restaient là, suspendues, refusant cruellement de s'enfuir. La rage prenait leur place. Eternelle.

Parmi toutes les questions, les milliers de questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit, 76 ne put en émettre qu'une. Pas la plus urgente, pas la plus significative, pas la plus importante. Mais sur le coup, elle était primordiale.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Reyes… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de toi…

Plus tout à fait un homme, défiguré, le Faucheur n'était qu'une version froide et calcinée de Gabriel Reyes.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir…

\- Arrête de dire ça. T'as tellement de choses à m'expliquer. Pourquoi, tout ce temps ? Tu étais mort ! Tu …

Il ne savait plus par où commencer. Stoïque, le Faucheur l'éloigna un peu, s'assurant qu'il était bien stable sur ses jambes.

\- Soit.

Il tendit sa main devant lui, paume ouverte et se concentra une minute.

Un globe immatériel naquit du néant, sphère teintée d'orange et de noir, lumineuse, pulsant comme d'une énergie propre. Elle irradiait de lumière et de chaleur, une lumière gangrénée, sombre, corrompue. Etouffante.

\- Tu veux savoir ? Je vais te montrer.

La taille de la sphère diminua jusqu'à mesurer moins de deux centimètres de diamètre. Elle flottait désormais au-dessus de l'index tendu du Faucheur. Ses doigts effleuraient tout juste l'air en contact avec la sphère, et l'approchèrent lentement du visage de 76.

\- Vois par toi-même.

Il déposa délicatement le globe sur les lèvres du blessé, qui les entrouvrit, pour aspirer ce fragment d'âme.

Une explosion de chaleur envahit son corps.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent totalement, il se crispa, ébahi, aveugle, accroché aux poignets du Faucheur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Il voyait. Il voyait tout, entendait tout, comprenait tout.

Gabriel. Gabriel et lui, et leurs années communes, leurs rires, leurs discussions philosophiques qui finissaient en pugilat, leurs bonheurs éphémères. Leurs missions ensemble, soudés, à se sauver la vie mutuellement, à compter les points. Un déluge de souvenirs s'abattit sur lui. Mais vus de l'autre côté du miroir, cette fois.

* * *

\- _Putain de merde, tu m'as fait mal abruti ! On s'entraîne, je te signale. Si tu me tues, t'auras plus personne pour t'entraîner._

\- _Si tu continues d'être aussi vulgaire, Morrison, je t'en remets une._

* * *

\- _Je crois qu'Ana elle t'aime bien, Morrison._

\- _Hmmm ?_

\- _Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder à travers la lunette de son fusil de sniper._

\- _… Dis comme ça c'est plutôt inquiétant._

 _Un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Affectueux. Une pointe de jalousie. Ana n'était qu'une amie._

* * *

 _Reyes fait ses valises. Lui, il vient s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit._

\- _Ils m'ont affecté en Allemagne. Un nom imprononçable._

\- _Ah… Tu pars combien de temps ?_

\- _Dix semaines._

\- _La vache… Tu vas boire de la bonne bière ?_

\- _Et draguer des belles Allemandes !_

 _Mais le sourire sonne faux. Ils n'ont pas été séparés depuis plus de sept ans._

\- _Prend soin de toi Morrison._

\- _Je t'emmerde._

* * *

 _Et puis, un jour cette mission. 76 est promu. Leur éloignement, Gabriel qui se sent mis à part, exclu. Mais qui ne l'abandonne pas pour autant._

 _Et puis, un jour, ce grand type dans un costume gris. 76 le connaît, il l'a déjà vu, il travaille aux nations unies. Il ne connaît pas ce souvenir : il n'y apparaît pas._

\- _Voilà le projet, Reyes._

\- _Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre._

 _Pour une fois, c'est Reyes qui est vulgaire. Et ce projet, c'est la Blackwatch. On propose à Gabriel de diriger une organisation parallèle à l'Overwatch, de criminels, d'assassins. De tueurs, imbriqués en politique. Et il refuse, bien sûr._

 _Il refuse._

\- _Ce n'était pas une proposition, agent Reyes._

\- _Je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter, vous êtes des tarés. Allez-vous faire foutre._

 _Lui aussi savait être vulgaire, décidément._

 _Et sur l'écran holographique, ce sont des images de Jack Morrison qui défilent._

\- _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Gabriel s'énerve._

\- _Il serait regrettable que votre ami décède au cours d'une mission._

\- _Une menace ? Vous me menacez ?_

\- _Overwatch aurait besoin d'un martyr. Tout le monde aime Morrison. Tout le monde. Il ferait un martyr idéal… Et notre réputation est au plus bas. On ferait un bon dans les sondages d'opinion…_

 _Et Gabriel accepte, évidement._

 _Petit à petit, il s'éloigne davantage, aspiré dans un dédale noir et sanglant, et le sang sur ses mains ne s'enlève pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait pensé de prime abord. Leurs amis pensent qu'il s'agit de jalousie._ _Jack_ _s'élève dans la lumière, adulé de tous. Et lui s'enfonce dans l'ombre._

 _Mais le type en costard gris revient, souvent, avec de nouvelles missions, de nouvelles attentes. De nouvelles menaces. Et Gabriel sait qu'il est trop tard… Son secret est percé à jour._ _Jack_ _le maudit. Ils sont ennemis à présent._

 _Et puis, il y a l'explosion du quartier général, en Suisse. Et il meurt._

 _Il meurt, et on le ramène à la vie. 76 serre les dents en découvrant ce qu'ils ont fait subir à son ami. Fruit d'une expérience malsaine, il devient_ quelque chose _. Plus tout à fait humain. Il se nourrit de l'âme des gens. Ils réparent son corps en fracturant son esprit._

 _Plus tout à fait humain… La Blackwatch poursuit son action, à travers le monde. Gabriel n'existe plus. Il ne reste que le Faucheur, simulacre d'être vivant. Et le Faucheur découvre que ses alliés ont l'intention de tuer Morrison. Dernier symbole vivant de l'Overwatch. Il faut l'anéantir. Il est temps._

 _Alors le Faucheur vient lui-même, discrètement comme il sait faire, il se glisse dans l'ombre…_

 _Et déjoue les projets finaux du type en costard gris._

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à la conscience, 76 sentit la nausée l'envahir. Vingt ans de questions trouvaient des réponses. Vingt ans d'ombres fuyaient sous un soleil ravageur. Et vingt ans de vérités s'écroulaient. Il lâcha brutalement les poignets du Faucheur, recula d'un pas, chancelant.

\- Non…

C'était à peine croyable. Il recula encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que son dos percute un mur. Il s'y laissa glisser, assis par terre, les genoux relevés, la tête entre les mains.

\- Je savais que tu ne me pardonnerais pas, énonça Gabriel, immobile face à lui. Comment le pourrais-tu, alors que moi-même j'en suis incapable. Tout ce que j'ai fait… Mais maintenant, tu sais pourquoi.

\- Tout ce temps… Tout ce temps.

76 aurait voulu que tout s'arrête. Chaque pensée lui était douloureuse, chaque analyse. C'était une peine presque physique, qui lui broyait l'estomac et la poitrine.

\- Tout ce temps, répéta-t-il. Et moi… Et moi, je te croyais corrompu. Alors que…

Tout s'imbriquait à présent dans son cerveau.

Quand il s'obligea à redresser la tête, il découvrit face à lui le Faucheur, sans son masque, les traits durs et indéchiffrables. Et lui, qu'avait-il ressenti toutes ces années ? A devoir se salir les mains, sombrer chaque jour un peu plus, à voir la haine de ses anciens amis s'intensifier à son égard ?

76 se redressa, ignorant la souffrance qui irradiait de sa jambe. La plaie s'était rouverte et imbibait de sang le pansement.

\- Il faut te recoucher, le tança le mercenaire, en s'avançant vers lui.

76 l'ignora. Il se tint bien droit, face à l'homme en noir, la tête haute.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Le regard de l'autre, imperturbable, se teinta d'une lueur de « Moi aussi », mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- Tu aurais dû les laisser me tuer, à ce moment, poursuivit 76 avec amertume. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

\- Ne soit pas stupide !

La remarque, sèche, avait fusé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Faucheur eut un petit rire, presque mesquin.

\- Arrête, Morrison. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait.

Oui, il le savait. Sans oser se l'avouer, quand ils étaient jeunes déjà, par la suite non plus. Par fierté, probablement, par stupidité, aucun des deux n'avait accepté de faire le premier pas. Jamais.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, finit par murmurer 76.

Gabriel se rapprocha de lui, lui saisit une épaule.

\- On ne rattrapera pas vingt ans en deux heures, Morrison.

Non. Non, ils ne le feraient pas.

\- En deux heures ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Les tiens vont venir te chercher, ils ont probablement envoyé des renforts. S'ils me trouvent ici, je suis un homme mort…

L'idée glaça le blessé.

Il venait à peine de retrouver un vieil ami. Hors de question qu'on le lui reprenne.

Le Faucheur s'approcha encore, laissant leurs corps s'effleurer, et son visage s'incliner juste au-dessus de celui du soldat. Il chuchota, de cette étrange voix raque qui n'était plus tout à fait la sienne :

\- On ne rattrapera peut-être pas vingt ans en deux heures, mais on pourrait commencer par le début. Par ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des années. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour rassembler le courage.

76 accepta le baiser sans réfléchir, y répondit de la même manière. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs, dans sa perception de la réalité. La fièvre qui le dévorait venait de franchir un nouveau palier d'intensité, sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir si elle était liée à sa blessure, ou au désir soudain qui parcourait ses veines.

Les deux corps enlacés, avides, indissociables. Gabriel interrompit l'étreinte.

\- Tu es brûlant. Retourne te coucher.

\- Ouep. Mais pas tout seul.

Le Faucheur voulut protester, sans succès, coupé dans son élan par des lèvres exigeantes. De cette exigence un peu folle, un peu perdue, de celui qui a peur de ne pas voir un nouveau jour se lever.

* * *

Le réveil, quelques heures après, fut abominablement douloureux.

Une sueur glacée lui roulait dans les yeux, il se retourna entre les draps défaits, confus. Les images lui revenaient peu à peu, impudiques. Un verre d'eau apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Bois-ca. Antibiotiques. Ils feront mieux quand ils viendront te chercher. Moi, je n'ai que ça.

76 avala docilement les comprimés. Tout, en lui, fonctionnait au ralenti.

Dans la chambre, Gabriel finissait de se rhabiller, enfilant les épaisses couches noires qui constituaient son costume, passant ses fusils à pompe à sa ceinture.

\- Tu vas où ? grogna 76, se redressant tant bien que mal.

\- Je fuis. Ils sont à moins d'une heure de marche, expliqua Gabriel, époussetant le revers de sa cape. J'aimerais autant ne pas trainer dans le coin. J'ai vu un hélico, aussi.

\- Attends… Attends.

Il fallut à 76 toute la volonté du monde pour se redresser. Ses pas lui paraissaient vacillants, et il maudit la nature humaine de le laisser si faible, si épuisé, incapable de raisonner normalement.

\- Je viens avec toi, grogna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'autre aussi sec.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Après toutes ces années… Je t'ai perdu, pendant trop longtemps. Et maintenant que je te retrouve tu veux partir ?

Gabriel s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa les épaules, capta son regard nébuleux.

\- Tu oublies qui nous sommes. Tu es le héros de l'Overwatch, le capitaine JackMorrison. Ils t'adulent, ceux qui connaissent ton identité, et les autres aussi. Moi, je suis le salaud qui assassine des hommes politiques et qui trempe dans des scandales de corruption, et pire. Et aux dernières nouvelles, les tiens me traquent. Si on part tous les deux, ils n'auront de cesse de nous retrouver, tu le sais. Sans compter que de mon côté, je vais au-devant de problèmes. J'ai trahi les types des nations unies, en venant ici, c'est eux qui veulent ta mort. Ils ne vont pas me lâcher maintenant.

\- Justement, rétorqua 76. Faut que je vienne avec toi pour te surveiller.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage balafré du Faucheur.

\- Je retourne dans le royaume auquel j'appartiens. Et toi, aussi, tu rentres chez toi. Moi dans l'ombre, et toi dans la lumière. C'est mieux ainsi.

Un accès de faiblesse saisit le soldat. Il serra l'autre entre ses bras, un peu brusque, un peu gauche. Gabriel lui rendit son étreinte, une main derrière sa nuque, droit et stoïque devant la tempête à venir.

\- Me laisse pas.

\- Adieu, Morrison. T'inquiètes pas, je ne serais jamais loin. Je ferais ce que j'ai toujours fait. Veiller sur toi…

Sa phrase en suspens força 76 à se séparer de lui. Sous ses doigts, les bras du grand homme perdirent de leur texture, puis son corps tout entier sembla se voiler, aspiré par le néant, lambeaux de ténèbres enchevêtrés.

Le Faucheur finit sa phrase en un murmure, avant de disparaître tout à fait, laissant Jack resserrer ses poings sur le vide, rongé de chagrin :

\- Depuis les ombres.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, le Faucheur disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques fragments d'une fumée noirâtre.

76, terrassé par la douleur, la fièvre et le chagrin, s'écroula.

* * *

\- Commandant ! Commandant ?

Un éclair de lucidité traversa brièvement l'esprit de Jack Morrison. Bien sûr, sa visière était brisée. Il n'avait donc aucun casque de métal pour recouvrir son visage, et dissimuler son identité. Même si de nombreuses personnes avaient deviné qui se cachait derrière Soldat 76, il aurait aimé conserver l'anonymat un peu plus longtemps. Peine perdue.

La voix de Tracer insistait.

\- Commandaaaaant ! Allez quoi, faut pas crever avant de m'avoir signé un autographe ! Mais je le savais, que c'était vous ! J'en étais sûre ! Je l'avais même dit à Lucio, il me doit dix balles ! Ahah ! Allez quoi commandant, on se réveille…

Pour échapper à la voix pénible de la jeune fille, 76 crut bon d'obéir. Adossé au mur, toujours dans le chalet, il peina à s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Gabriel…

La frimousse de Tracer s'assombrit. Elle interpela un autre agent, qui finissait de sécuriser les lieux.

\- Merde… Il délire… Il a de la fièvre je crois. La vache mate moi ses yeux rouges, on dirait un lapin albinos !

Le second homme, que 76 ne reconnut pas, s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son front. 76 grogna et tenta de se dégager.

\- On va l'amener à Ange, elle va nous le remettre sur pied en moins de deux. Faut pas traîner ici.

\- Gabriel, il était ici… Il a tué ces salauds, en bas… C'est lui qui m'a traîné ici… Faut le trouver…

Tracer et son binôme échangèrent un regard.

\- Chef… Y'a que vos traces dans la neige dehors… Et les cadavres, en bas, on les as vus… Ce sont vos balles, c'est sûr.

\- Non, gronda 76. Non, il était là, il…

Tracer se mordilla la lèvre. Dehors, sur des centaines de mètres, il n'y avait que les traces de pas de 76, ensanglantées par endroit. Et sur tous les cadavres qu'ils avaient croisés, ses munitions seulement. Et surtout…

\- Chef. Vous délirez, c'est la fièvre. Reyes est mort il y a des années… Aide-moi à le relever, toi !

A deux, ils remirent Jack Morrison sur ses pieds et l'entraînèrent au dehors. Le jour s'était levé, timide ligne orange tout juste devinée derrière les crêtes montagneuses au loin. 76 aperçut ses traces de pas dans la neige, qui s'enfonçaient profondément sur le sentier. C'était impossible, Gabriel l'avait porté jusqu'ici ! Un malaise global l'envahit, alors qu'il se laissait traîner plus loin.

\- L'hélicoptère a galéré à se poser. Encore quelques centaines de mètres, ça va aller ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ils traversaient la congère où avait eu lieu l'affrontement, où le Faucheur était apparu, Ange déchu tombé des cieux pour répandre la justice divine. Mais les morts étaient transpercés par des balles de fusil d'assaut, pas de fusil à pompe

\- Non…

Il le sentait, au fond de lui. Le sang bouillant qui lui martelait les tempes, qui pulsait jusque dans ses globes oculaires, réduisant son champ de vision et ses capacités cérébrales. La folie qui le guettait, la paranoïa, le délire.

La fièvre avait-elle aiguisé tant et tant son esprit ? Lui faisait-elle vivre un songe, mélangeant ses traumatismes les plus profonds en une hallucination complète au parfum de réel ?

Il se laissa porter jusqu'à l'hélicoptère, perdu, des larmes ravalées au fond de la gorge. Ses pensées naviguaient sur le fil ténu qui sépare la lucidité de l'aliénation.

Soit il était fou, soit il avait raison, mais on le prendrait pour un fou. Ne pas savoir le torturait. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti, ils avaient…Les souvenirs étaient une chose facilement malléable. Les preuves matérielles étaient là, devant lui, partout. Personne n'était venu le sauver au Tibet, personne d'autre que Tracer, les autres. Les siens. Et pourtant… Pourtant.

Il avait envie de crier.

Alors, il cria. Et le prénom résonna longuement entre les crêtes Tibétaines.

* * *

L'hélicoptère décolla, se dandina sur lui-même, hésitant, et disparut.

Au loin, sur une pente glacée de bleu et de gris, quelques lambeaux d'ombre se dispersèrent au vent.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier essai sur Overwatch… Ça vous a plu ? Vous connaissiez ? C'était compréhensible ? Mon objectif est bien sûr de faire découvrir ce jeu a du monde et de monter une team professionnelle et qu'on soit tous riches et celèbres voilà. Si ça vous branche comme projet contactez-moi xD**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
